In The Name Of Love
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Gibbs thinks Tony is dead, and he had two options: revenge or death. Can Tony make him see he's alive before it's too late? went with M rating for possible future chapters


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters. They just show up in my imagination sometimes and force me to write down the story. (Gibbs headslaps me until I say I'll write a new story; Ziva plays with her knife seductively; Tony movie-refrences me into submission; and Timmy tells me he'll take my stories to his publisher if I want) Heehee

~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~

When Tony saw the man he loved sitting amid the ruins of Franks' old shack, he sighed in relief. He had found him before he could do anything stupid. But then, Tony saw something in the other man's hands. He gasped when he saw it was a gun. "Jethro! No!" Tony shouted as he started to run forward.

Gibbs looked up, saw Tony coming towards him, and stood. "Tony?" he asked incredulously. Then he frowned, "No. No. You're dead. You're gone. I failed you." He started to raise the gun but Tony got there in time and grabbed a hold of it. "Let go," Gibbs grew panicky and started to resist, "I have to do this! Have to be with Tony! And Shannon and Kelly! And Mike and Jenny! They're all waiting for me."

"No Gibbs! Look at me," Tony grasped onto the frantic man and forced Jethro to face him, "Look at me Jethro! I'm fine. I'm alive. I'm okay."

Gibbs' eyes were cloudy, unfocused, and wildly moving back and forth. As Tony spoke though, his eyes finally settled on the man in front of him. Slowly, he started to recognize him, "Tony?"

Tony smiled, "Yes Jethro. I'm right here. I'm okay. See?"

He grabbed Gibbs' free hand and placed it on his chest so the man could feel his heartbeat. Then he moved it up to his neck so Jethro could feel his sweat and pulse, then over his face where his lips were soft and nose was inhaling and exhaling with the effort of catching Gibbs and eyes were blinking, staring right back at the distraught man. When Tony let go of the hand, it kept touching, running back over his face, neck, chest, then coming to rest on his cheek. Those deep blue eyes were looking a little more clear now.

"I thought you were dead?" the whisper that came out sounded like a question and Tony could tell that Gibbs wasn't all the way back in reality yet.

Tony shook his head, "I broke rule three Jethro. I had to. I was undercover for Vance. He was supposed to tell you…" He trailed off, seeking the answer.

Gibbs nodded slowly, the pieces coming together slowly, "He said you'd gone after some terrorist that was targeting the Navy. Then Vance said either you'd been compromised or something went wrong otherwise. We tried to reach you, to find you. Then we saw the damage. We- I figured you couldn't have made it out alive." Gibbs was growing frantic again as the memory threatened to overtake him.

Tony grasped him tighter and said quickly, "I was damaged but made it out alive. I had had to get rid of my phone and everything because they were gathering people off the streets and checking them for bugs and all. They took me in the building when it was hit. They took everyone to the hospital, no exceptions. I got out ASAP and came home. When they told me you had gone after Obadiah, I knew I had to come after you. I knew you'd find out he was dead and with no way to avenge me, you'd do something stupid. Like come all the way to Mexico to kill yourself," Tony voice cracked at that last sentence, and his eyes flooded with tears, "Please see me Jethro. Let go of the gun. Please."

Finally, Jethro's eyes had focused all the way and he realized that Tony really WAS standing right in front of him. He wasn't a ghost or a figment of his imagination. REAL. Suddenly Gibbs tossed the gun away as if it had burned him. He stared at it, shocked, like he couldn't believe he had been about to kill himself.

Tony reached out and touched his face.

Jethro looked back at Tony, guilt and realization filling his bright blue eyes, "I'm so sorry Tony."

Tony finally let the tears rush forward as he threw himself at the other man. Gibbs wrapped his arms around the shaking man and rubbed his back, trying to calm both of them down. Tony squeezed Jethro tight, attempting to do the same thing.

"Never, EVER do that to me again Jethro," Tony pleaded through his tears, "I thought I was going to lose you. I'm here. I'm right here. With you. I'll always-always be here with you Jethro. I'm never going to leave you. You know that right?"

Jethro had started to silently sob as well, "Yes Tony. My Tony. Always my Tony."

They held each other for a long time after that, taking comfort in the fact that the other was alive and right there. They could feel each other's heartbeats, feel each other strokes, the other's gasps and broken sobs and murmurs of reassurance. Finally, when they'd calmed down enough, they pulled away only to bring their lips together in a sweet, long, tender kiss that said, "Hey. I love you; I'm right here, and I'm never leaving you alone again."

When they stopped to breathe, they pressed their foreheads together and continued to caress one another until, finally, Tony spoke in a near whisper, "Let's go home Jethro."

Jethro nodded with relief and slowly they stood, walking hand-in-hand, and went home.

~~~~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: So this is just a random idea scene that I had playing in my head the other night, and I decided to write it down and share it. It starts off somewhere near the end of the entire story I was thinking up, but I couldn't remember all the pieces too vividly. I might write a prequel if anyone's interested; I know it may be confusing… But basically (spoiler alert hahah), Tibbs is already established by this scene; Vance sent Tony off on another convoluted and dangerous secret mission that went horribly wrong. When Vance was finally forced to bring Team Gibbs into the mess, they were led to believe Tony was dead. Gibbs, as Tony's faithful and devoted lover, goes off to seek revenge. When he can't have vengeance, he feels the only thing he can do is kill himself. When Tony does come back, a franticly worried team tells him where Gibbs was going. Tony knows Gibbs will eventually find out the man who he thinks is behind Tony's death is dead and goes to one of two places he knows Gibbs goes to escape. Mexico. And that's where this picks up. So, if anyone might be interested in a prequel that explains the unanswered questions, please message me and let me know. Encouragement always helps.


End file.
